bendezecpfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Aliens do Superomnitrix
Os Aliens são: Áquatico: 'Habilidades' Tem dentes muito afiados. Tem mais habilidade para sobreviver na água e menos na terra. Tem uma resistência à presão. É forte em relação à ir para a profundidade. Ele pode acender luz de sua antena e iluminar-se. Tem grande capacidade de natação. Tem habilidade para transformar as suas pernas em uma grande nadareira, então anda em ambientes aquáticos e terrestres.frame|Aquático, o Pissciss Vollan do Planeta Pissciss. Besta: Habilidades ''' Ele tem habilidades atléticas sobre-humanas. Possui o sentido do olfato, audição e paladar superdesenvolvidos. Pode detectar objetos a uma milha de distância. Possui uma vista infravermelha através de suas guelras. Tem uma grande capacidade de perceber o movimento. Possui garras afiadas que permitem cortar e ferir um adversário e danifica-lo muito. Ele é rápido. Tem Super Pulo. '''Chama: Habilidades ''' '' Ele pode controlar, planejar e extremos de calor e de chama de absorção da maioria das partes do seu corpo. ou melhor Pirocinese. Ele pode atingir grandes temperaturas. Pode ser montado em uma coluna de fogo. Ele pode criar uma cortina de fumaça para uma fuga rápida. Ele pode viajar distâncias curtas em um vórtice de fogo. Ele pode controlar o gelo quando tem um resfriado comum. thumb|Besta, O Vulpimancer de Vulpin Chama é altamente resistente a ataques físicos, mesmo quando jogado por objetos, como edifícios. Se a temperatura do fogo baixo pode ser conseguido usando raios de gelo. Tem a capacidade de controlar as rochas comuns por telecinese. Pode criar uma Supernova Pode ter uma grande resistencia. Pode Voar pois pode fazer uma prancha como Alan. Tem super força. Pode criar um tornado de fogo. Pode aumentar a temperatura de suas mãos para aumentar sua força. Pode Criar um escudo de fogo para se defender.(possivelmente) Diamante: 'Habilidades ' É quase invulnerável a danos físicos. thumb|Chama, o Pyronite de Pyrus É rápido e ágil. Pode refletir laser's. Pode disparar projéteis afiados e explosivos. Os cristais podem crescer em outros objetos. Podem regenerar membros perdidos. Diamante pode deslizar ao longo das superfícies de cristal. Ele pode fazer escudos de vidro. Seus olhos podem acender-se como uma mini lanterna. Ele pode fazer pegar coisas que caem ou para pegar seus inimigos. thumb|Diamante, o Petro Sapien de Petropia Fantasmatico: 'Habilidades ' Fantasmatico pode mover o olho em qualquer lugar em seu corpo. Ele pode abrir a camada protetora para mostrar seus tentáculos. Não é afetado a luz do sol através da sua camada protetora. Passando por um ser vivo, produz uma sensação estranha, pode deixa-lo paralisado de medo. Torna-se invisível à sua vontade, quando ele faz isso é intangível. Fantasmatico pode voar (e não tanto como Insectóide e Arraio á Jato). Ele pode entrar e possuir seus inimigos. Pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Pode dar choques telecinéticos. Insectóide: thumb|Fantasmatico, O Ectorunite de Anur Pheatos Habilidades ''' '' Pode dar poderosas picadas pela cauda. Tem Visão de 360 graus. Tem a capacidade de cuspir baba, ácido líquido pegajoso ou através da boca ou olhos. Possui exoesqueleto com muita resistência. Às vezes, sua baba pode extinguir o fogo. Pode voar. Seus olhos tem visão de inseto. Pode atirar raios verdes pelos olhos (Visto em O Centro Criacional) Massa Cinzenta: 'Habilidades ' Multiplica por 1.000 a inteligência de Ben. Pode responder rapidamente ao seu ambiente. Ele pode passar incrivelmente espaços pequenos. Tem uma pele viscosa que adere às paredes, permitindo escalar qualquer superfície. Massa Cinzenta pode saltar muito alto, apesar do seu tamanho. Ele tem dentes afiados. Tem as vantagens de um animal pequeno, pode ser mais forte em proporção ao seu tamanho, sobreviver a quedas de grande altura sobre a causa de seu peso corporal baixo, e permanece vivo em ambientes com pouco oxigênio, porque o corpo requer pouco de ar. Pode construir qualquer artefato de todos os tipos, porque tem muita inteligência. Tem conhecimento das formas de vida, que sabem exatamente onde tocar para controlar o outro ser vivo. Aparentemente ele pode nadar muito bem e segurar a respiração por muito tempo. thumb|Insectoide, o Lepdoterran de Lepdoterra Devido ao seu tamanho pode se esconder facilmente. Ultra T: 'Habilidades' Pode ser combinado com qualquer tecnologia e paineis de controle. Ultra T pode melhorar qualquer tecnologia, fornecendo recursos aprimorados de seu projeto original, enquanto estão conectado a elas. Pode atirar laser's de seu olho. Ultra T pode esticar seu corpo, até certo ponto, permitindo que ela deslize ou flutuar como um pára-quedas. Ele tem imunidade a armas de um projétil. Ele passar por superfícies metálicas. Pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Ultra T pode criar a partir de seu corpo outras tecnologias ou até mesmo conectar-se a uma. Pode se regenerar, se destruído, como Baz-el. Quatro Braços: 'Habilidades ' É muito util em lutas corpo a corpo. Possui força sobre-humana. Ele tem a pele muito grossa e armada. Ele tem grande resistência contra qualquer coisa. Pode pular e chegar a longas distâncias. Cria um ondas batendo seus quatro braços de em uma vez. Quatro Braços pode escalar rochas ou paredes. Em Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena é mais forte. Se bater no chao muito forte pode fazer um terremoto. Se bater suas maõs juntas podem fazer um estrondo sonico que pode desacordar seus inimigos. Se girar muito, pode criar um furacão. thumb|Massa Cinzenta, o Galvan de Galvan Mark 2 thumb|Quatro Braços, o Tetramando de KhorosXLR8: 'Habilidades ' Tem ultra super velocidade. É capaz de correr a uma velocidade extremamente alta (de 850 ate 10,000 km/h). É capaz de rodar em praticamente qualquer superfície, incluindo a água, mesmo inclinada. Ele pode criar tornado correndo em um círculo. Tem garras em suas mãos, que pode usar para cortar objetos quando combinado com sua velocidade. Quando é adulto não pode ser grudado em superfícies pegajosas. Pode usar seus pés para chutar em alta velocidade um inimigo. Talvez se ele correr muito rápido possa atravessar a linha do tempo e com isso viajar no tempo como Ampulheta. thumb|Ultra T, O Mechamorph Gâlvanico de Galvan Bthumb|XLR8, O Kinetcelerean de Kinet Bala de Canhão: frame|Bala de Canhão de Arburia, um Arburiano Habilidades ''' Possui uma carapaça dura que o protege de tudo (incluindo substâncias corrosivas) e também pode refletir ataques de laser's. '''Bala de Canhão pode envolver-se na sua carapaça e rolar para seu ataque. Ele pode pegar as pessoas em sua carapaça, e deixa-las em outros lugares rolando. Bala de Canhão pode cair como um meteorito do espaço. Tem espaço suficiente no seu interior para transportar pessoas. Ele pode atingir uma velocidade relâmpago. Bala de Canhão pode pegar objetos enquanto está na forma de bola. Pode suportar temperaturas muito altas, mas com alguma dor. Convertido em uma bola, pode sobreviver no espaço. Ele pode sobreviver se estiver no espaço com sua forma de bola, o que sugere que ele armazena oxigênio (ou seja lá o que ele respira), dentro da sua forma de bola. Ben Múmia:thumb|Ben Múmia, o Thep Khufan de Anur Khusfos Habilidades ''' '' BenMúmia pode controlar e reformular as seus papiros Tem capacidade regenerativa. Pode mutar e desmutar seres vivos. Ele tem super força. (Menos que Quatro Braços, Enormossauro, Armatu, Irado e Vilgax). Pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Quanto mais Corrodium BenMúmia ficar, mais energia ele tem É elástico. Ele pode escalar paredes. É imune à radiação e radioatividade. É extremamente ágil e leve. thumb|Cipó Selvagem, O Florauna de Flors VerdanceCipó Selvagem: Habilidades -Ele se comunica com outras plantas, em nível telepático. -Ele pode crescer qualquer parte do corpo à vontade, permitindo-lhe para esticar as suas pernas ou crescer espinhos de seu corpo. -Tem garras afiadas que podem ser usadas para agarrar a maioria das superfícies. -Pegando bombas de sementes nas suas costas, faz uma cortina de fumaça, ou explode algo. -Cipó Selvagem pode saltar uma distância considerável. -Cipó Selvagem pode cavar e ir pelo túnel cavado para fazer um ataque subterranio. -Pode se fundir com outras plantas. -Cipó Selvagem é o único Florauna que não está ligado a uma superfície. -É muito flexível e ágil. -Pode fazer crescer espinhos em suas mãos(como em sua primeira apariçao) e pelo corpo todo(como em Ben 10:Protector of Earth). -Pode entrar debaixo da terra. -Pode se camuflar e ficar de outra cor(como emA Visita). Ben Eon: Habilidades ' Acredita-se que é o segundo mais poderoso alienígena que Ben tinha. BenEon pode jogar pelas mãos esferas de energia. Ele pode viajar para o passado e futuro. Ele pode manipular o tempo, envelhecendo seus adversários.. BenEon pode disparar raios temporais. Mesmo com o tempo limite de 10 minutos alcançado, o Omnitrix não desarma e BenEon não se desenstransforma. Ao contrário de outros aliens de Ben, BenEon tem um rosto humano, de modo que você pode misturar facilmente entre as pessoas. (Foi mostrado que você pode se transformar em Eon e ficar com seu rosto ainda humano em Ben 10.000 Retorna) Ele pode se teletransportar. Possivelmente pode criar escudos. frame|Clone, o Splixion de Hathor thumb|Ben Eon, O Chroniano de Chronia'Ben Frank: Habilidades ''' Ele pode criar feixes de energia elétrica. Em pode magnetizar objetos de metal (Quase como Estrela polar). Ele pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. '''BenFrankenstein pode recarregar sua bateria com correntes muito elevadas. BenFrankenstein pode construir portais para outras dimensões ou lugares. A tecnologia pode conectar e controlar seu corpo. Com qualquer máquina, BenFrankenstein pode atirar ou controlar raios (conectado). Ligado às máquinas pode aumentar o tamanho ea força de atração de seus portais. Ele tem super reflexos, porque quando DR.Vicktor ataca XLR8 rapidamente parar de bater nele. BenFrankenstein é muito inteligente. thumb|Ben Frank, O Transylian de Anur Transylthumb|Glutão, O Gourmand de Peptos XI Glutão: Habilidades ''' '' Tem um poderoso corrosivo ácido do estômago pode dissolver qualquer tipo de material. Ele tem quatro línguas adesivo forte, que pode esticar ao máximo, permitindo segurar objetos grandes e engoli-los com relativa facilidade. A boca e estômago de Glutão são bastante flexíveis, permitindo que ele coma objetos maiores do que ele. Glutão pode cuspir gosmas explosivas, feitas dos restos das coisas que ele come que depois começa digerir. Por si só pode rolar para despistar seus inimigos. Quando raios são digeridos ele cospe raios mais fortes, sempre verdes, não importa a cor original do disparo inimigo. Se cuspe muito no mesmo local, pode criar uma cortina de fumaça verde para que o inimigo esteja preso Ele pode cuspir uma gosma quente e pegajosa com o derretimento do gelo viscoso ácido. Não é mais tão pequeno, como Glutão original. Não é visto quando o estômago tem algo dentro, pode atacar o inimigo de surpresa, exceto com os raios de Cromático. Atira ácidos corrosivos Pode atacar com a sua lingua (visto em A Limpeza). Pode comer energia (como visto em A Vingança de Vilgax: Parte 2) Grandão: Habilidades: Pode esmagar qualquer coisa menor. Tem super-força. Com o Potis Altiare pode fazer nuvens cósmicas. Tem uma incrivel defesa, podendo se defender de variadas armas galácticas ou terráqueas. É ágil e rápido. Os discos de seus ombros são uma forte proteção a artilharia lateral. Pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Dispara raios cósmicos muitos poderosos . É muito grande. Se ele falar muito alto pode fazer um estrondo sonico Leve e destruir objetos (Possivelmente). Foi demonstrado em Redemoinho Supremo que Gigante pode correr em uma velocidade superior a XLR8 e Fasttrack, que até nem dá pra notar, e se ele correr nessa velocidade ele pode criar redemoinhos e furacões dentro d'água. Ele pode ser ate mais rapido que XLR8 e Fasttrack. Pode criar e controlar tempestades cósmicas.thumb|Grandão, o To´ Kustar que "flutua" nas Tempestades Cósmicas Lobisben: Habilidades ''' '' Tem agilidade, sentidos, velocidade e força acima de Ben. Seu uivo ultra-sônico é capaz de quebrar uma rocha. Tem umas presas afiadas e garras. LobisBen pode fazer grandes saltos em grande altura, ainda mais altos com seu uivo ultra-sônico. LobisBen pode se comunicar com outros de sua espécie. Sua mordida é capaz de perfurar ossos e aço inoxidável. Se lobisben morder um humano, esse humano vira um de sua espécie. Mega Olhos: Habilidades ''' Tem os sentidos da visão e da audição superdesenvolvidos. Ele tem olhos por todo o corpo, exeto nas pernas e cabeça, ou seja, tem campo de visão ilimitada. '''Mega Olhos pode lançar raios de cada olho que tem no corpo. Ele pode juntar os seus olhos para disparar um raio devastador Alguns de seus raios pode congelar. (Talvéz Mega Olhos escolhe o que atira pelos olhos) Possui uma agilidade surpreendente. Tem força sobre-humana. Tem super reflexos. Pode controlar a direção de seus raios. Pode fazer seus olhos desaparecerem. Talvez seu olhos tem o poder de Scanner e escaneiem o inimigo para saber qual suas habilidades. Chocante: Habilidades ''' '''Chocante pode controlar a eletricidade. Seus choques podem ser letais. Se for atacado por algum objeto de metal ou cortante é dividido. É capaz de levitar. É muito útil para vencer seus inimigos. Pode deixar o chão elétrico. Pode emitir um som de alta-frequência que quebra o vidro. thumb|283px|Lobisben, O Loboan de Luna Lobothumb|206px|Mega Olhos, o Sightra de Queptor Bthumb|Chocante, o Megawhatt de Nosedeen Quasar Ao drenar um objeto elétrico, pode se multiplicar mais facilmente. Chocante pode eletrocutar a água e aumentar seu poder ou vencer seu inimigo. Graças a seu tamanho,é bem rapido. Pode se transportar em objetos e linhas elétricas. Pode se proteger com eletricidade. Cuspidor: Habilidades ''' Pode cuspir um ácido fôlego de alta pressão que pode atingir 600 km por hora. Seus olhos olhos são separados e isso lhe dá visão de 360 graus. '''Cuspidor pode respirar dentro e fora da água. Ele tem dentes afiados, e ele pode usar para uma mordida. thumb|Cuspidor, um Spheroid de Scalpasc thumb|263px|Iguana Ártica, o Polar Manzardill de X'Nellithumb|Alien X, O Celestialsapien da Forja da Criação Iguana Ártica: Habilidades Iguana Ártica pode atirar um super raio congelante pela boca. Também tem uma respiração congelante. Ele pode deslizar no gelo. Suas mãos são quase perfeitas para se prender. Talvez também produza líquidos congelantes. Alien X: Habilidades ''' Pode manipular o espaço, a matéria e o tempo, literalmente, com os seus pensamentos. pode fazer qualquer coisa sem esseção. '''Alien X pode preencher todos os desejos de Ben. É a transformação mais poderosa que Ben se transformou. Pode manipular Mana como sua espécie (Confirmado). Arraia-á-Jato Habilidades Ele faz um vôo muito rápido e ágil, podendo entrar no hiperespaço. Na água excede a velocidade do som. Pode atirar laser's de neutroshock de seus olhos e cauda. Se seu chifre picar algo deixa tóxico. Pode pegar cinco pessoas: 1. Prendendo em seus pés; 2. Agarrando pela cabeça; 3. Um pelo ombro; 4. Outro no outro ombro. 5. Pelo seu rabo. Ele pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Arraia-à-Jato pode chicotear com seu rabo. Pode viajar no espaço visto em Os Olhos de Quem Vê Artrópode: Habilidades ''' Tem uma Super-inteligência. Ele pode rolar mais fácil que outros alienígenas. (Isto é habilidade e desvantagem). Produz eletromagnética e trovoadas em seu cérebro, e pode criar escudos de energia. Pode criar campos de força, com que pode transportar pessoas de um lugar para outro e para se proteger. Apesar de ter apenas dois grampos, são muitos bons para ele. Graças à sua inteligência pode levitar (não voar, simplesmente flutuam no ar). '''Artrópode pode disparar relâmpagos por suas pinzas. Também mesmo sem mão. Artrópode pode controlar as mentes de outros seres. Ele pode lançar raios telecinéticos. Ele pode fazer Electrokinesis (Controle de Energia Elétrica). Serve para explicar alguma coisa ou fazer discursos. Talvez seja um leitor de mente. Pode fazer uma tempestade elétrica. suas duas garras são bastate afiadas cortam fácil e são bastante fortes Pode fazer ondas de plasma produzidas pelo pensamento. Pode fazer ondas magneticas, como Estrela Polar (Possivelmente). A sua inteligencia é maior que a do Massa Cinzenta. c'alafrio:' Habilidades ''' Intangibilidade. Invisibilidade. Possui força sobre-humana. Friagem pode voar. Ele pode congelar sua respiração quando passa um adversário com o toque Ele pode atirar seu raio de gelo pelas mãos Apesar de suas habilidades têm afinidade para o congelamento pode facilmente suportar níveis de calor extremo Mesmo os metais ele pode os comer. Também lava vermelha pode digerir. thumb|261px|Arraia-á-Jato, o Aerophibiano de Aeropela Ele pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Pode lançar gelo pelas mãos. Friagem pode levitar sem abrir suas asas. No episódio, Reserve a Última Dança, é mostrado que Friagem pode ficar Intagivel sem congelar todos os outros, quando ele passa pelo carro dos meninos. Pode respirar de baixo d'água. É visto em Reserve a Última Dança que Friagem pode atravessar escudos de mana sem dificuldade alguma. Escudos de gelo. '''Cromático: Habilidades ''' '' Ele pode refletir refracionar e absorver qualquer tipo de raio laser e ele pode canalizar essa energia em lasers explosivos. Cromático também pode canalizar essa energia sob a forma de luz para iluminar. Cromático também pode usar parte de sua energia para lançar raios das pontas nas costas, e não apenas as suas mãos, é bom thumb|400px|Calafrio, O Necrofrigianno de Kylmyys para lidar com os inimigos que poderiam atacar por trás. Ele pode canalizar essa energia em raios coloridos. Uma força inferior a 1000 toneladas não pode danifica-lo. Ele tem força sobre-humana. Quanto mais energia absorvida, torna-se mais resistente. É um condutor de eletricidade. Apesar do material que é feito seu corpo, pode saltar grandes alturas. Quando ele cai de muito alto, ao cair cai fazendo explosões ou ondas de choque. Dependendo da energia ele pode reconstruir planetas da espéciePetrosapiens. Quando Cromático é destruído, ele reencarna em outra espécie dando novos poderes á ele (EX: Diamante). É imune à radiação e radioatividade. thumb|Cromático, O Crystalsapien de MorOtesi, Petropia e Tedenita Pode voar (comfirmado em o O Segredo do Cromático e visto em A Criatura do Além) No caso de uma bomba estar prestes a explodir ele podeira absorver a energia que iniciaria uma explosão já que é um condutor de energia vivo. Cromático e um dos aliens mais perigosos de Ben, pois e um canalizador de energia vivo. Eco Eco: Habilidades ''' Pode se multiplicar. Pode lançar potentes ondas sonoras pela boca. Pode se multiplicar, cercando o inimigo, assim, lançando com todos os clones, diversas ondas sonoras. Possui supervelocidade. Possui superpulo. Ecolocalização. Possívelmente tem super-força pelo fato de dar socos ou levantando coisas em alguns episodios É imune a sons como seus, por causa de seus fones. Pode criar um escudo de som. thumb|Eco Eco, O Sonorasiano de Sonorosia Pode Voar '''Enormossauro: Habilidades ''' '''Enormossauro possui uma incrível força física, podendo erguer ou destruir objetos muito maiores que ele. Este alienígena pode inclusive aumentar seu tamanho, podendo variar de 4 a 19m de altura, desse modo ele ganha características mais parecidas com as de um dinossauro, como por exemplo, ganha placas ósseas nas costas e cabeça e espinhos na cauda como um estegossauro. Também ganha camadas extras de pele nos seus ombros e braços. Ele também possui um potente rugido, porém isso não se mostra muito útil, talvez apenas para intimidar seus inimigos. Possui inclusive uma enorme resistência devido a sua pele encouraçada, sendo capaz de reistir a lasers e mísseis com pouquíssimo dano.Ele também pode causar uma onda de choque nos seus inimigos e cuspir fogo igual a um dragão(Essas duas novas habilidades do Enormossauro serão confirmadas na nova série do Ben 10). thumb|Enormossauro, o Vaxassauriano de TerradinoFogo Fátuo: Habilidades ''' Ele pode disparar fogo, produzidos pelo gás Metano. Pode Controlar Plantas. Ele pode alterar a sua composição física, tornando-se uma planta, permitindo-lhe passar à clandestinidade ou fazer poder modificar grandes estruturas de plantas. Ele também pode passar facilmente escapar através das grades, podendo transformar seus pés na raiz (apenas os dedos e os pés são achatados). Regeneração de si, e de outros, como fez em Companhia Solitária, quando regenerou seu amigo Soberano. Ele tem excelente condição física, é ágil, rápido e tem grande força. Tem também uma resistência ao impacto e ataques formidáveis. Ele pode respirar debaixo d'água. Ele pode jogar sementes de empréstimo de seu antebraço para agir como uma videira que podem aprisionar o adversário. Ele pode fazer crescer os seus pés raízes que penetram no solo para obter apoio e ter mais força. Fogo-Fátuo pode voar através do fogo lançando propulsão. thumb|Fogo Fátuo, O Methanosiano de Methanos Acredita-se ser imortal devido a sua regeneração e até mesmo destruí-la pode se regenerar, mas é preciso um pouco de tempo, pois é uma planta pode viver mais de 100 anos, além de metano e de fogo são elementos químicos muito solúveis e muito difícil reproduzir, acredita-se que esta substância aumenta a reação por trezentos por cento as suas possibilidades de vida. Ele pode atirar lama de suas mãos. Seus gases podem controlar planats, fazendo-as jogar seus adversários para chão. Seu cheiro pode ser venenoso para algumas espécies de alienígenas. Se ele estiver perto de madeira pode fazer crescer plantas sem presisar jogar sementes no chão. '''Gosma: Habilidades ''' Pode mudar de forma. Pode se regenerar. Pode lançar acido. '''Gosma' '''pode penetrar seu corpo viscoso em seus inimigos e explodi-los. Gosma pode se esticar. O OVNI pode fazer com que '''Gosma' possa pairar sobre o solo. O corpo de Gosma' '''pode ser ácido, como visto em Imitação Barata e emPrimus. '''Gosma' '''ainda pode usar seu OVNI para atacar como visto em A Vingança de Vilgax parte 2. Seu OVNI é muito resistente, praticamente inquebrável. E bom em combates contra robos. thumb|Gosma, O Polymorpho de Viscosia Pode Lançar uma explosão de ácido(Anda não mostrado) '''Macaco Aranha: Habilidades ''' Ele tem agilidade sobre-humana. Ele pode aderir às superfícies. As pode disparar redes de aranha por sua cauda. Tem quatro mãos, que tem capacidade de levar várias coisas. Ter sentido da audição super-desenvolvidos. Suas teias são muito fortes e resistêntes.(Ver Desvantagens) Ele pode pular bem alto. Pode disparar teia de suas mãos(possivelmente, não confirmado) '''Estrela Polar: Habilidades ''' Ele pode repelir, atrair ou controlar qualquer tipo de metal. Pode projetar um espécie de raio magnético pelas suas pinças (como visto emhttp://pt-br.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rob%C3%B4_Problema&action=edit&redlink=1Robô Problema). Ele pode lançar raios magnéticos Ele pode projetar um campo de força magnético. thumb|Macaco Aranha, o Arachnichimp de Aracna Pode produzir Pulsos Eletromagnéticos, jogando o inimigo no ar. Possivelmente tem super-força. Pode fazer explosões magnéticas. Pode voar. Ele tem a habilidade da regeneração. Pode usar suas ondas magnéticas para atacar o inimigo. '''Irado: Habilidades ''' '' É uma excelente opção em uma luta de corpo á corpo. Possui agilidade sobre humana. Tem garras muito afiadas, uma em cada mão. Suas garras são retráteis, o que significa que ele poderia tirá-los mais ou escondê-las à vontade Seu rugido é assustador. Ele tem os dentes que pode quebrar o ferro. Sua força pode diminuir e aumentar a gosto thumb|Estrela Polar, O Biosovortian de AttractaEle pode criar uma onda no chão com suas garras que podem bater os adversários a 55 metros. Ele tem uma grande resistência às armas de todos os tipos, até mesmo contra um canhão laser. Irado tem uma profunda compreensão das lutas galáctias, além de conduta galáctica e da constituição da láctea faixa. Parece também que não tem dificuldade para respirar no espaço, em seguida, agrediu um navio sem um traje espacial. Seus dentes podem cortar até espadas (visto em A Grande História) Pode cair em queda livre de alturas extremas sem sofrer dano. Sua garra é muito poderosa e é semelhante a parte do ombro de Kevin Supremo. Tem uma excelente força. Nanomech: Habilidades Nanomec pode voar muito rápido. Nanomec pode reduzir seu tamanho. Pode disparar laser's de seus olhos. Ele pode entrar no interior de qualquer pessoa ou pequenos espaços. thumb|207px|Irado, o Appoplexiano de Appoplexia É mais humanóide do que outros chips e talvez uma adaptação do Omnitrix. De suas costas,como visto no filme,ele pode fazer crescer uma espécie de cabo elétrico. Tartagira: Habilidades ''' '''Tartagira pode tornar-se uma esfera perfeitamente redonda. Ele pode fazer túneis em poucos segundos. Ele pode virar de lado e cortar seus inimigos com a rotação. Este alien tem uma boa defesa com seu casco e é tambem resistênte dentro dele. Tartagira pode gerar um Tornado Attack. Pode voar. Tem todas as vantagens de uma tartaruga. Serve de ventilador. Tartagira pode usar seu giro para ir mais longe com os seus saltos. Ele pode mover objetos com seu giro. Ele pode se esconder em seu casco para economizar tempo. É imune ao Mana. (ou seja Anoditas, Verdona, Sunny ou a Gwen não podem vencê-lo) Anfíbio:thumb|184px|Nanomech, O Nenomechion de Hive thumb|328px|Tartagira, O Geochelone Aerio de Aldabra 'Habilidades ' ' 'Anfíbio''' pode disparar rajadas elétricas de seus quatro braços.'' Ele pode absorver energia elétrica para aumentar seus poderes. É muito flexível. '''Anfíbio pode se tornar energia elétrica.'' Ele pode voar. '''Anfíbio pode controlar os aparelhos.'' Ele pode ficar intangível. (Por tempo limitado) '''Anfíbio pode ler os impulsos elétricos de uma pessoa através de telepatia.'' Ele pode nadar bem rápido. Pode se teleportar através de aparelhos eletrônicos. Pode criar algemas de energia. Pode respirar embaixo d`água. '''Armatu:'Habilidades ' Tem super força. Pode criar terremotos. Tem um armadura super resistente. Pode transformar seus braços em duas super britadeiras, podendo, assim perfurar qualquer tipo de objeto sólido ou dar super golpes no inimigo. Pode cavar em super velocidade. Pode criar rachaduras no chão para seus inimigos caírem nelas. É relativamente rápido, como quando ele foi capaz de fugir da avalanche de pedra no episódio Nem Ferro Barra uma Gaiola. Pode causar ondas de pedra no chão para atacar os inimigos. Pode pegar os seus inimigos e os chaqualhar até ficarem tontos. thumb|Amperi, O Amperi de Amperiathumb|315px|Armatu, O Talpaedan de Talpaenopsisthumb|272px|NRG, O Prypiatosian B de Nucleria Tem boa resistencia. '''NRG/Energy' Habilidades ''' '' Pode dispararar raios radiativos capazes de derreter qualquer coisa. Ele pode superaquecer o seu traje. É imune à radiação e radioatividade. Pode derreter o chão com as mão e produzir lava. Pode usar seu calor para derreter pedras sem tocar nelas. Tem grande resistência por causa de seu traje blindado. Quando está fora de seu traje pode voar muito rápido e absorver energia. Pode acumular energia em qualquer parte de seu corpo. Quando mais energia NRG come, mais ele vai ficando maior e mais forte e seus raios também ficam mais fortes. (Em Quente Demais Para Aturar P'andor se tornou um gigante absorvendo Energia. Pode fazer uma explosão nuclear (não tão poderosa quanto uma bomba atômica). thumb|Ameaça Áquatica, O Orishan de Waterspotthumb|Fasttrack, O Citrakayah de ChalybeasAmeaça Áquatica: Habilidades ''' '' Ele pode respirar embaixo dágua. Ele tem super força. Ameaça Aquática'''pode criar escudos de água. '''Ameaça Aquática pode disparar jatos de água a alta potência de suas mãos que podem bater em alguém. Com suas garras pode romper a pele, músculos e ossos de seus inimigos. Ele pode fazer um chicote da água. Possui exoesqueleto blindado. Ele pode absorver a umidade através de suas mãos. Ameaça Aquática pode manipular o vapor. Ameaça Aquática pode manipular a água. Pode saltar a certas alturas altas. Acelerado: Habilidades ''' Possui super-velocidade. Possui super-força. Se estiver correndo em círculos com super-velocidade ativa, pode gerar furacões. Tem super agilidade. Se estiver em super-velocidade ele pode correr sobre a agua. Talvez se correr bem rapido pode atravesar a linha do tempo e viajar nele,como Ampulheta e BenEon. '''Cama-Leão: Habilidades ''' Pode se Camuflar, tornando-se Invisível. Pode Deslizar com Facilidade. Tem Super Força. Possui super-velocidade. Possui Super agilidade. Pode fazer crescer um espinho da ponta de sua cauda e até utilizá-lo para atacar o inimigo. Pode grudar nas paredes. Tem a pele escorregadia, pode usar para escapar dos inimigos. Pode pular alto. Pode chicotear com seu rabo. Pode preder pessoas em seu rabo(como o prisioneiro 775 fez com Coronel Rozum). '''Ampulheta: Habilidades ''' Tem super-força. Atira um poderoso raio verde que pode rejuvenescer e envelhecer. Controle total do tempo. Pode viajar no tempo. Pode acelerar o tempo. Pode parar o tempo. Atira uma bola de fogo verde nos seus inimigos que faz eles se transformarem em bebes. '''Jury Rigg: Habilidades Seus poderes estão relacionados á “Poderes psíquicos”. Tem garras Afiadas.(Possivelmente) Eatle: Habilidades ''' Tem uma mordida devastadora, ainda mais que Aquático, Bestaperdendo pro Besta Supremo. Tem uma força igualavél a Quatro Braços. Com sua boca imensa, pode comer coisas muito grandes e destruir muitas coisas com sua mordida. '''Onda de Choque: Habilidades É um alien elétrico como BenFrankestein, Chocante, Artrópode e Anfíbio, diferentemente desses aliens, ele pode disparar elitricidade de sua boca, além das mãos. Gera sua eletricidade de pequenos discos de metal que ficam em suas bochechas e seus pulsos. Sua eletricidade foi mostrada a ser forte suficiente para nocautear o Alpha Omega por alguns segundos. Tem todas as habilidades dos Sasquatches, ou seja, tem super força como um Pé Grande e pode sobreviver em baixas temberaturas como um Yeti, sua força também se deve à sua alta massa corporal e ele pode usar para lutas corpo-a-corpo. Versões Supremas Fogo Fátuo Supremo: Habilidades ' thumb|Cama Leão, O Merlinisapien de um Planeta Desconhecidothumb|296px|Ampulheta, Da Espécie e Planeta Desconhecidos. Pode disparar rajadas da parte do gelo que queima pelas mãos. Possui super-força. Possui super-resistência. Pode respirar debaixo d'água. Pode lançar, pelas mãos, sementes mutadas que fazem sair plantas mutantes para segurar algo ou alguém. Pode disparar bombas explosivas da parte do gelo que queima pelas mãos. Nao pode se regenerar, porém,foi confirmado que está mais resistente. Pode socar com fogo congelante das mãos. Se estiver em uma altur muito grande pode pular e gira fazendo com que caia milhares de bombas de seu braço. Está mais resistente. Calafrio Supremo: '''Habilidades ' Intangibilidade. Pode voar. Ele pode facilmente suportar o calor e frio extremo. Pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Lança chamas de gelo. '''Calafrio Supremo pode congelar mais rápido do que as coisas frias. Ao girar em torno de um inimigo que você pode criar um tornado de fogo congelamento. Lança fogo congelante pelas mãos. pode respirar de baixo d'água. É capaz de destruir as ondas sonoras (Eco-Eco) Força sobre-humana. Ele tem muita agilidade Calafrio Supremo: Habilidades ' Força extrema. Grande tamanho (Seis metros de altura) Pode transformar suas mãos em lançadores de fragmentos ósseos cineticamente instáveis, que se portam como mísseis. Pode regenerar seus espinhos, por isso é difícil vencê-lo mesmo quando está de costas. Pode usar os ossos de sua costas para atacar. Seu capacete tem uma proteção muito boa. Como Irado e Quatro Braços pode causar uma onda de terremoto que pode derrubar um número de adversários ao mesmo tempo. thumb|Jury Rigg, O Alien de Espécie e Planeta desconhecidos A diferença é que a força do impacto é muito mais forte, por ser uma forma Suprema que está usando o golpe. Tem garras, pouco menos afiadas do que as de Irado. É um pouco ágil. Ele pode saltar de grandes alturas, mesmo com seu peso. pode chicotear seus inimigos com o rabo. Como Armatu ele so precisa bater forte no chão para fazer terremotos. Macaco Aranha Supremo: '''Habilidades ' '''Macaco Aranha Supremo' 'é muito mais forte do que Macaco Aranha original forte suficiente para derrotar o Driscoll. Ao dividir sua mandíbula inferior em duas metades, ele pode disparar teias de sua boca em muito mais quantidade do que sua versão original pode disparar pela cauda Ele ainda tem super-agilidade devido às pernas de aranha nas costas e também pode usar estas para atacar o inimigo. Sua teia também é muito mais forte do que a do Macaco Aranha.Ele também parece ser muito resitente já que deu um soco no exoesqueleto extra-duro de Bivalvan sem ferir sua mão Com suas quatro pernas pode segurar seu inimigo com facilidade thumb|Eatle, O Oryctini de Coleop Terra Eco Eco Supremo: Habilidades ' Lança discos sonicos que explodem ao entrar em contato com algo, causando um estrondo sônico que destrói até o aço . Eco-Eco Supremo pode reunir todos os seus discos sonicos e fazer um Super Sonic Disc(Super Disco Sonico). Gasta menos energia utilizando os seus amplificadores. Pode ver coisas invisíveis e seus discos afetam coisas intangíveis. (Calafrio ou da raça perdem facilmente contra ele) É quase a velocidade do XLR8. É alto, numa altura boa, dando melhor visão que Eco-Eco. Pode fazer um "Estrondo de Som" (tambem chamado de ''Final Sonico). Pode multiplicar seus discos. Pode sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Pode fazer um escudo sonico. Com seu disco na orelha ele sabe quanto de vida ainda falta no inimigo. thumb|333px|Onda de Choque, de Raa e Planeta desconhecidos Pode fazer som pela boca (como visto em Sacrifício Supremo). É um dos aliens mais forte. (Eo terceiro alien mais poderoso do superominitrix) Pode criar um escudo de som Ele tem muita força Bala de Canhão Supremo: '''Habilidades ''' '' Sua carapaça é muito resistente. Sua carapaça pode refletir raios de energia. Pode se transformar em bola cheia de espinhos para atacar. Tem espaço suficiente no interior do reservatório para transportar pessoas. Bala de Canhão Supremo pode rolar muito rápido. Bala de Canhão Supremo pode pegar objetos enquanto que em uma bola. Pode suportar temperaturas muito altas Em quanto está na sua forma de bola sobrevive no espaço. Mesmo em sua forma de bola consegue ver o ambiente. Pode fazer que seus espinhos cresçam. É indestrutível (Pois é muito mais resistente que qualquer forma que Bala de Canhão Original) Tem muito mais agilidade do que sua forma original Besta Supremo: Habilidades ''' Sua calda é afiada, tendo um espinho na ponta, possivelmente venenoso. thumb|Fogo Fátuo Supremo, Está mais resistente do que nuncathumb|Calafrio Supremo, Está mais assustador e solta fogo que vira gelo Suas unhas são ultra resistentes. Possui espinhos afiados nas costas. Está extremamente mais forte. Tem uma mordida devastadora. Tem super resistência. Enxerga em infra-vermelho coisas invisíveis. Tem olfato, audição e paladar super desenvolvidos. É mais inteligente do que a sua fórma normal. Tem habilidades atléticas sobre-humanas. Tem voz própia, ou seja, não precisa do tradutor do SuperOmnitrix para falar (Sua forma original precisa do tradutor). Tem super velocidade. Ben Supremo: '''Habilidades Todas as dos Aliens do Superomnitrix Grandão Supremo: Habilidades''' '' § Tem uma força extraordinária. § Tem super-velocidade. § Pode voar. § Seu raio cósmico é mais poderoso do que sua versão normal. thumb|400px|Enormossauro Supremo, É Muito, Mais Muito, Mais Muito Mesmo, Forte!thumb|400px|Macaco Aranha Supremo, Muito Mais Resistente!thumb|304px|Eco Eco Supremo, Muito "Maior"thumb|273px|Bala de Canhão, Muito mais "Diferente"thumb|363px|Besta Supremo, Muito mais poderoso!thumb|Como pode ver, não mudou nadathumb|Grandão Supremo, Agora está maior, mais rápido... Categoria:Ben 10